


Good Girl

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla makes Buffy a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's femslash_minis for fluffybykitty who wanted to see the pairing, a wicked smile, a doll and one of the two being topless. The story is set early in Season Three.

The mansion on Crawford street is empty, the vampires fled once Angelus, Spike and Drusilla had disappeared. The fear of the Slayer kept them away even when she was gone. Still there's something about the mansion that sets her teeth on edge as she wanders from room to room. Buffy's not quite sure what she's searching for but she feels as if there's something she needs from the mansion, something that will help her to overcome the pain of having to destroy Angel in order to stop what Angelus started.

She sighs as she pushes a door open and realizes that the room she's in must have been Drusilla's. There is a shelf running around the room and it's covered with porcelain dolls. Buffy's not certain if the dolls are creepy on their own or if they're creepy because Drusilla once owned them. Still she steps further into the room and picks up one of the doll. The face is cracked as if it was thrown against the wall in a pique of rage. Just as she's about to set the down, Buffy realizes that she's not alone.

"Miss Edith was very bad, she lied to me."

Buffy turns and finds Drusilla standing in the doorway of the room. A shiver of fear runs along her spine yet she's not sure what to make of the vampire since Drusilla is only wearing a brocade robe and her dark curls are still damp.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy finally asks, in an attempt to fill the silence.

Drusilla shrugs which causes the robe to slip down one of her shoulders. Buffy finds her eyes glued to the patch of damp, pale skin that is bared. Drusilla laughs, it's a breathy sound that seems to go right to the center of her being. Buffy drags her eyes up towards Drusilla's face and she finds that the vampire has moved closer. Buffy drops the doll onto the bed before she moves into a fighting stance, a stake tightly clenched in her fist.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Drusilla asks. "I've been a good girl."

"You're a vampire. You killed Kendra."

Drusilla nods and for a moment she looks confused and guilty. "But only because Daddy and Spike told me to. I didn't want to kill her."

Buffy wants to tell the vampire that it doesn't matter but Drusilla has stepped forward and Buffy is mesmerized by the scent of the vampire. She smells of lilac and roses, a sweet yet heady scent. Her arm lowers as Drusilla moves forward.

"I didn't care about the Slayer and now Daddy and Spike are gone."

She doesn't know what to say to the vampire who suddenly clings to her as she cries her heart out. The stake clatters to the ground as Buffy tentatively wraps her arms around the vampire trying to offer her some level of comfort. It's not until Drusilla's pushed her to the bed that Buffy's realized that the tears were nothing more than a ploy. Yet she's hard pressed to push up against Drusilla when the vampire has shrugged the robe off and is smiling down at her with a wicked and sharp smile.

"I can be a good girl," Drusilla promises. "Such a good girl if you teach me how."

"Vampires and Slayers don't mix," Buffy thickly replies as she finally moves her hands up to Drusilla's waist in an attempt to move the vampire.

"But you did with Daddy when he was all goodness and light."

"That was different," Buffy explains.

Drusilla leans down and kisses Buffy. It's a playful kiss, with sharp nips to her lower lip and somehow the vampire has managed to slip her hands underneath the thin cotton top that Buffy is wearing.

"I could be different, if you taught me," Drusilla croons. "Miss Edith told me that you could make me a good girl."

Buffy groans but she still pulls down Drusilla for a kiss. She knows that this is wrong but there's something that stills her hand from doing what she should. some need to see if Drusilla can fill the empty hole in her heart, if she can actually be the good girl she's promising to be.

((END))


End file.
